lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Deborah Odell
Deborah Odell (Deborah O'Dell) is a Canadian voice artist, and theatre, film, and television actress. Biography Odell opted out of attending law school to pursue a singing career and toured the world as a back-up singer for Julio Iglesias. In 2004, she began studying to become a psychotherapist while acting in films and television. After suffering a medical emergency in 2007, doctors discovered she had an arteriovenous malformation. Odell lost her voice and spent months in physical rehabilitation regaining her balance and learning to walk and talk again; however, she lost her singing voice. She received a degree in Literature from the University of Western Ontario in London, Ontario; and graduated from the Centre for Training in Psychotherapy in Torontohttp://www.crosthwaitassociates.com/deborah.php. "Deborah Odell". Crosthwait & Associates in 2011 as an accredited and registered psychotherapist. Odell currently has a thriving practice in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Career Odell played the role of Pearl in the German production of Starlight Express; and the dual roles of Janis Joplin and Carole King in the German production of the musical Beehive. Television work include the series F/X: The Series in the episodes "Reunion" (1997) as Yvonne Cherico and "Stand-Off" (1998) as Deanna Elliott; Earth: Final Conflict episodes "Bliss" (1999) as Dr. Catharine Cox and "Subterra" (2001) as Melissa Donovan; Relic Hunter episode "Mr. Right" (2001) as Agent Kouri; Mutant X episodes "Crime of the New Century" (2001) as Lisa Valentine and "Wages of Sin" (2003) as Kristen Greg; Star Hunter episode "Kate" (2004) as Kate; 1-800-Missing episode "Last Night" (2005) as Marsha Flowers; Puppets Who Kill episode "Bill's Wedding" (2006) as Prof. Lucia DeLamamamour; The Dead Zone episode "Ego" (2007) as Dr. Nina Jorgenson; The Dresden Files episodes "Birds of a Feather" (2007) and "Pilot: Storm Front" (2008) as Whitney Timmons; Nikita episode "All the Way" (2010) as Rosalee Zoman; Alphas episode "Cause and Effect" (2011) as Bonita; Murdoch Mysteries episode "Staircase to Heaven" (2012) as Hannah Beaumont. She had a recurring role in Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension as Mrs. Taylor (1998); Total Recall 2070 as Bayliss (3 episodes, 1999); Higher Ground as Hannah Barnes (5 episodes, 2000); Leap Years as Amanda Dooling (4 episodes, 2001); The Best Years as Professor Elizabeth Grant (5 episodes, 2007); and a lead role in the sports drama M.V.P as Evelyn McBride (2008). Made-for-TV movies include The Time Shifters (1999) as Jen; Dangerous Child (2001) as Marcia; Just a Walk in the Park (2002) as Mrs. Preston; Jasper, Texas (2003) as Woman Reporter; She's Too Young (2004) as Ginnie Gensler; While I Was Gone (2004) as Sylvia Mayhew; Mayday (2005) as Rachel Seymour; Gospel of Deceit (2006) as Lori Fusaro; All the Good Ones Are Married (2007) as Lauren; Time Bomb (2008) as Jane; Certain Prey (2011) as Redhead Lawyer. Film credits include Jeri in the fantasy-comedy A Simple Wish (1997); Laura in thriller Protection (2001); Valerie McCabe in comedy drama Interstate 60: Episodes of the Road (2002); Charity in comedy musical Fancy Dancing (2002); Audrey in romantic comedy You Stupid Man (2002); Tanya in thriller Godsend (2004); Anna in horror thriller The Last Sect (2006); Ms. Bradshaw in psychological thriller Horsemen (2009). Voice-over work includes the character of Lavana in the animated series B.R.A.T.S. of the Lost Nebula (1998); Deianira in Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend (2 episodes, 1999-2000); Pallum in Martin the Warrior: A Tale of Redwall (10 episodes, 2002); Sparks in live/animated series Ace Lightning (2002); Ariel Flyer in the animation family movie Rescue Heroes: The Movie (2003). Deborah Odell played the role of Stella Nashira, a Lodestar, in the following episodes of Lost Girl: * 3.07 There's Bo Place Like Home * 3.08 Fae-ge Against The Machine * 3.09 The Ceremony * 3.13 Those Who Wander Links Official Fan Site Articles and Interviews [ if a web page is no longer accessible try a search of the URL on Wayback Machine for a possible archive ] Deborah Odell December 2014. Most Influential Magazine * http://www.mostinfluentialmagazine.com/deborahodell Category:Actors Category:Guest Actors Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 3 References Category:Actors Category:Guest Actors Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 3